thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Impulse
Impulse is the seventh episode of the first season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 14, 1999. It was directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala and written by Lance Gentile. Synopsis Ty is worried about Sully dating Maggie; Faith and Bosco lose a witness who turns out to be the perp in a homicide; Bobby prepares for Matty's release from prison; while driving the bus, Carlos collides with a pregnant driver and later attempts to revive the baby she delivered prematurely after Sarah pronounces it dead, unaware of the consequences for the parents; Jimmy rescues a boy from a tree; Bosco and Ty take issue with Sully over his handling of a belligerent collar. Full Summary Flames completely engulf a parked car. After Doherty extinguishes the fire, Bosco tells him to pry open the trunk, revealing a body burned beyond recognition. However, a bracelet on the corpse's wrist identifies the victim, Gina Rossetti. Bosco and Yokas drive a witness, Jason Evans , to the station house, but he escapes before they get there. Jason is later identified as Gina's murderer. When Bosco and Yokas locate Jason, an enraged Bosco brutally beats and kicks him until Yokas and Sully finally pull their colleague away. Meanwhile, Davis' mother, Maggie asks Sully to urge her son to quit the police force and accept the full scholarship to law school that he has been offered. Davis is not happy when Sully and Maggie go to a movie together. When Doc lets Carlos drive the ambulance, the rookie accidentally slams into a car. The driver, a pregnant woman, miscarries at Mercy Hospital, and Morales pronounces the premature fetus dead. After Morales exits the er, Carlos sees the fetus move and begins to resuscitate it until a neonatal team takes over. Morales later reprimands Carlos, telling him that, even if the child survives, it will remain dependent on a ventilator and lack brain function. The baby ultimately dies. Carlos apologizes for second-guessing Morales, and she declines to file formal charges against him. Kim warns Bobby about letting his parolee brother, Matty stay with him when his own mother refuses to let Matty live with her. Kim suggests a halfway house instead, but Bobby ignores her and welcomes his brother into his apartment. Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Jon Seda as Matteo "Matty" Coffey * Kristopher Scott Fiedel as Joey Doherty * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Nick Chinlund as Detective Tancredi (listed as uncredited) Guest Starring * Kim Brockington as Connie Simmons * Gregory Burke as Munoz * Johann Carlo as Sylvia Rossetti * Gabriel Carpenter as Jason "Easy T" Evans * Spencer Treat Clark as Kyle * LeAnna Croom as Kate Hausen * Gilbert Cruz as Manuel * Venida Evans as Sexton * James Goodwin as Rick Johnson (credited as Jamie Goodwin) * Edward Hajj as Cab Driver * Richard Hamilton as Frank 'Bobo' Williams * Juan Carlos Hernández as Danny * George Kahn as Dodi * Adam LeFevre as Tony Rossetti * Daniel London as Epstein * Lonette McKee as Maggie Davis * Ernest Mingione as Desk Lt. Kowalski, NYPD * Jack O'Connell as Graney * Otto Sanchez as Mikey * Alicia Van Couvering as Angelica * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Jeff Wilson * Isiah Whitlock Jr. as Reggie Simmons * Malcolm Devine as Onlooker (uncredited) Trivia/Notes None Music None Gallery Impulse.jpg Quotes : Bosco: Justice delayed is justice denied. : Yokas: Justice? What beating on a...a defenseless prisoner? I don't know if that's what our founding fathers had in mind. : Bosco: Oooh, so now we only dispense street justice when you think it's appropriate. : Yokas: What is that supposed to mean? ---- : Kim: When was the last time you sat down with your son, listened to what he likes to do? : Jimmy: Joey and I have a great time together. : Kim: Working on your cars and going to the gym? : Jimmy: Hey, he never complains to me about it. : Kim: I guess we'll just have to wait 'til he climbs a tree, won't come down. ---- : Sully: You can beat a dog to make it stay, but it's fear, not respect. : Bosco: Who cares, as long as it's too frightened to bite. ---- : Carlos: She got sideswiped by our bus. : Dr. Morales: Let me guess, you were driving. ---- : Doc Carlos sarcastically about Dr. Morales: If she gets any hotter for you, her thong’s gonna melt. ---- : Dr. Morales Carlos: I hope you’re proud of yourself. You destroyed people’s lives today. ---- : Carlos Doc about Dr. Morales: She was wrong, and she won’t admit it. : Doc: And if it turns out you’re wrong, will you? ---- : Davis: So that's what you guys talked about? Me? : Sully: No, not really. I was too busy trying to get in your mom's pants. ---- : Kim Bobby about Matty: If cough medicine’s gonna send him off the deep end, the guy doesn’t have a prayer. Are you gonna drain the air conditioner too? In case he starts sucking on the freon. ---- : Sully Davis: After you see a couple of these burn jobs you never look at a plate of barbecue quite the same way. Category:Episodes Category:Season One